


Ливень

by Lileo



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileo/pseuds/Lileo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено на ФБ-2014<br/>Беты: Flash Gordon, Kerr Avon<br/>Разрешение на перевод: получено</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ливень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flashflood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245403) by [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014  
> Беты: Flash Gordon, Kerr Avon  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Ливень пришел внезапно. Он ослеплял и пронизывал до костей.

Вила раньше не встречал ничего подобного. Собственные ноги — и те не было видно. А стоило отвести взгляд от Эйвона, как тот пропал из виду, и Вила не сумел бы его отыскать, если бы Эйвон сам не схватил его за руку и не притянул поближе.

— Придется подниматься! — проорал он Виле на ухо, тот кивнул, чтобы показать, что понял, и побрел вслед за Эйвоном — уже по щиколотку в воде. Он вцепился в локоть своего спутника, стараясь дышать через нос, но все равно с раздражением вдыхал воду. Так и утонуть недолго. Как можно утонуть в дожде?

Насквозь промокли даже скалы. А ведь совсем недавно Вила скатился по склону и почувствовал сквозь брюки, как в него впивается сухое глинистое крошево. Теперь кругом была одна густая вязкая жижа, в которой они легко могут задохнуться, если не устоят на ногах и соскользнут вниз.

Они начали подъем, и Вила сосредоточил все свое внимание на том, чтобы не упускать из виду ноги Эйвона. Если он его потеряет, если останется один в этом ужасающем потоке, утонет, или замерзнет, или...

Вила поскользнулся. Он вскрикнул и замахал руками, пытаясь нащупать опору; на какой-то ужасный, ужасный момент он почувствовал под руками пустоту и понял, что соскальзывает. Он свалится и умрет...

Эйвон схватил его за руку, ногти впились в рукав рубашки. Он потянул Вилу наверх, к себе, и тот поднялся, все еще цепляясь за Эйвона и сжимая его успокаивающе твердую руку в своей.

— Сюда! — рявкнул Эйвон и толкнул его вперед. Вила просеменил несколько шагов и упал в какую-то сырую тьму. Он развернулся, пытаясь сориентироваться, а затем рядом с ним втиснулся Эйвон, прижав его к мокрой скале.

— Пересидим здесь, — он уже не орал Виле на ухо, но говорить приходилось всё равно громко, чтобы перекричать грохот дождя.

— А что если будет оползень? — спросил Вила, борясь с истерикой в голосе. — Если нас накроет? Я не хочу задохнуться!

— На такой высоте вероятность оползня очень мала, — отозвался Эйвон. — На твоем месте я бы больше волновался из-за поднимающегося уровня воды.

Он одарил Вилу одной из своих весьма неприятных улыбок, отвернулся и уставился на водную пелену, закрываюшую вход в пещеру. Вила обхватил колени, пытаясь успокоиться и размышляя, трясется ли он только от страха, или теперь, когда он полностью промок, его начал пробирать холод.

— То есть… то есть уровень воды может... подняться так высоко?

— Понятия не имею, — вкрадчиво сказал Эйвон. — Думаю, мы скоро это узнаем.

Вила всхлипнул и снова поднес телепортационный браслет к губам.

— Таррант! Калли! Выйдите на связь, а?

— Не выйдут, — холодно отозвался Эйвон. — Буря мешает. Даже если они слышат, то все равно не смогут телепортировать нас отсюда, пока ливень не кончится. А теперь сиди тихо. Твой голос меня раздражает.

Вила обиженно хмыкнул, но в браслет кричать перестал. Он знал — Эйвон прав, они в ловушке, и ему это очень не нравилось. Он ненавидел ловушки. Ненавидел такие маленькие, темные места. А еще не хотелось думать о поднимающейся все выше и выше воде…

— Вила! Прекрати скулить!

— Это не я, — автоматически принялся защищаться он. — Это дождь. Или что-то большое и ужасное там, снаружи. Знаешь, здесь, наверное, есть звери, которые как раз в такое время охотятся. Бродят вокруг и прокрадываются в пещеры. Ищут несчастных, беззащитных существ, нашедших убежище, и потом откусывают им головы своими огромными–огромными зубищами...

— Тогда хорошо, что у нас есть оружие.

В голосе Эйвона звучала ирония, и Вила слегка расслабился. По крайней мере, Эйвона происходящее забавляло. Если он веселится, значит, дела не могут идти совсем плохо. Вила придвинулся чуточку поближе, решив, что раз Эйвон не в дурном настроении, то можно попробовать урвать немного телесного тепла. Эйвон не отстранился. Он продолжал смотреть на занавесь дождя, ожидая, когда тот прекратится.

— Это так глупо, — мрачно пробормотал Вила. — Не надо было прилетать сюда, Эйвон. Зачем вообще мы здесь? Орак сказал, что для этой планеты характерны разрушительные бури, грозы и прочие ужасные вещи. Говорю же, мы сделали ужасную, ужасную ошибку. Опять.

— Мы ищем Блейка, и ты это отлично знаешь. Так что заткнись.

Эйвон говорил очень тихо и спокойно, но в его словах был холод, который мгновенно заставил Вилу замолчать. Когда Эйвон говорил таким тоном, лучше было не спорить. Вила покрепче обхватил колени и уставился на собственные ноги. Как ему хотелось, чтобы они с Эйвоном оказались оказались сейчас на «Освободителе»! Сидели в чистоте, тепле и сухости, может быть, играли в «Галактическую Монополию», или в шахматы, или в ту глупую игру с пирамидками, которая, кажется, нравилась Эйвону. Вила был уверен, что тот постоянно менял правила и именно поэтому все время выигрывал.

Что-то ослепительно вспыхнуло, а затем раздался рокот грома, такой громкий, что Вила чуть было не принял его за взрыв. Эйвон, видимо, подумал то же самое, — он так быстро отпрянул, что едва не опрокинул Вилу.

— Ну, прекрасно, — промямлил Вила. — Гроза. Только этого не хватало, чтобы наше маленькое путешествие стало совсем идеальным.

— Заткнись, Вила.

На этот раз голос Эйвона прозвучал странно, и Вила замолчал. Не потому, что ему было страшно, а потому, что хотел понять, что означает этот тон. Блеснула еще одна молния, землю сотряс еще один удар, и Эйвон снова вздрогнул, не так сильно, но все равно заметно.

Когда это произошло и после третьего удара, Вила понял, в чем дело.

Эйвон был напуган.

Похоже, так и есть: Эйвон, вероятно, никогда не выходил за пределы куполов, пока жил на Земле. Наверное, он раньше не видел грозу и тем более не оказывался в ее центре. Вила и сам видел их не так много, но пару раз в грозы попадал, и ему даже нравилось смотреть на них. На его взгляд, эта была слишком сильной, и он совершенно точно предпочел бы оказаться подальше, но он не боялся грозы так сильно, как дождя, грязи и перспективы утонуть.

Эйвон еще раз дернулся, и Вила придвинулся поближе и положил ладонь ему на руку.

— Эйвон, я не люблю грозу.

— Неужели? — Эйвон старался говорить пренебрежительно, но его рука сама поднялась и накрыла пальцы Вилы. И судорожно сжала их, когда ударил следующий разряд.

— Ага, — пробормотал Вила, пробираясь поближе, так что они оказались прижаты друг к другу, и позволяя Эйвону снова сжать его пальцы. — Никогда не любил этот звук, даже в Дельта-секторе. Держу пари, звукоизоляция у нас была хуже вашей.

— Возможно, — рассеянно согласился Эйвон, стискивая пальцы. — Не бойся, Вила.

— Постараюсь, — сказал Вила, кладя свою руку поверх эйвоновой и слегка поглаживая. — Для меня это трудно. Ты знаешь, какой я — боюсь собственной тени.

— Знаю.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, прижавшись друг к другу. Вила чувствовал себя замерзшим, липким и несчастным. Он представлял себе все теплые места, в которых когда-либо бывал, и надеялся, что воображение согреет. Вот только это не работало.

— Мама говорила, что после дождя всегда выходит солнце, — сказал он, пытаясь подбодрить самого себя. — Она всегда это повторяла, все время. И о других вещах тоже, когда казалось, что все плохо. Если честно, она довольно часто оказывалась права. Конечно, она никогда не видела такого ливня, так что, может, она и ошибалась...

— Блейка здесь нет.

Судя по всему, Эйвон не слушал. Его голос звучал... потерянно. Вила посмотрел на него как раз в тот момент, когда опять сверкнула молния, и увидел бледный профиль. На миллисекунду ему показалось, что у Эйвона дрожат губы.

— И никогда не было. Он не прилетал на эту планету, — повторил Эйвон. — Он... мы погнались за еще одной обманкой, и она ни к чему не привела, как и все предыдущие зацепки.

О Боже! Боже, голос Эйвона звучал так, будто он сейчас заплачет. Но ведь он не заплачет, нет? Такого же просто не может быть? Эйвон никогда не плакал. У Эйвона большую часть времени вообще не было человеческих эмоций. Он просто не мог заплакать...

Вот только Эйвон очень устал за последнее время. И Блейка они искали уже, кажется, целую вечность. И Дженну тоже не могли найти. Это могло доконать кого угодно, правда же? Эйвон и Блейк, их отношения всегда были странными, сложными, их невозможно было понять...

— Ну, — протянул Вила жалобно. — Кажется… сейчас его здесь нет, но, может быть, он был здесь, и может, мы с ним совсем чуть-чуть разминулись. Не надо волноваться об этом. В конце концов, мы его найдем, ты же знаешь, что найдем. Наверное, он сейчас занят чем-то супергероическим и потрясающим... и всяким таким.

Он пытался придумать, чего бы еще такого бессмысленного сказать, но слова застревали в горле. Пальцы Эйвона сжимали его руку, подергивались и дрожали, даже несмотря на то, что гроза утихала.

— Мы не найдем его, — тихо сказал Эйвон. — Пока он сам не захочет, чтобы его нашли. А он не хочет, ведь так? Мы не нужны ему. По какой-то причине мы ему больше не нужны.

— Это не так, — отозвался Вила. — Я уверен, что это не так, Эйвон. Он просто... занят чем-то героическим. Мы не нужны ему прямо сейчас, вот и все. Это не значит, что ему плевать. Вот увидишь, Эйвон. Вот увидишь.

Он ожидал, что Эйвон скажет, что он идиот или сентиментальный дурак, но Эйвон ничего не сказал. Он снова замолчал, глядя наружу. Там теперь было темно, и дождя уже почти не было видно, однако они все еще слышали его. Везде шумела вода, заполняя трещины мира.

— Вила... Вила, я...

И Вила понял, что Эйвон, уставший, замерзший и такой испуганный, каким Вила его никогда не видел, пытался выразить эмоции, на которые не был способен в обычном состоянии. И завтра, когда они будут в безопасности на «Освободителе», Эйвон задумается о том, что сказал, и будет в ужасе, и, вероятно, больше никогда не заговорит с ним. Вила не мог с этим смириться. Ему было нужно, чтобы Эйвон оставался сильным и жестким, и при этом не возненавидел его. Ему нужно было...

— Эйвон, что это? Смотри, внизу!

Он указал рукой, и Эйвон выхватил оружие, направляя его на вход в пещеру и высматривая в дожде несуществующих монстров.

— Там ничего нет, Вила!

— Было, говорю тебе, внизу!

— Вила, ты идиот. Чрезмерно возбудимый полный идиот, который придумывает чудовищ в темноте. Иногда я удивляюсь, почему мы вообще держим тебя на «Освободителе»...

Он продолжал свою речь, в деталях описывая все недостатки Вилы, которые приходили ему в голову. Вила тихо слушал, несколько раз согласно хмыкнул и в конце концов просто опустил голову Эйвону на плечо и закрыл глаза. Через какое-то время Эйвон замолчал. Гром тоже прекратился, и дождь теперь звучал тише, почти умиротворяюще.

— Ты спишь, Вила?

Тот тихо промычал, не желая, чтобы его беспокоили. Он услышал, как Эйвон вздохнул, а затем прислонился к нему, прижимаясь щекой к его волосам. Вила не отреагировал. Было приятно — к нему не часто прикасались. И хотя сейчас прикасался Эйвон, все равно было хорошо. Тепло. И в этой полудреме было почти уютно, почти...

Он не знал, долго ли проспал. Неожиданно пикнул браслет, и Эйвон почти смущенно отодвинулся. В пещеру проникал солнечный свет, сверкая на тысячах рассеянных капель дождя.

— Эйвон? Вила? Слышите меня?

— Мы здесь, — тихо сказал Эйвон. — Поднимай нас.

Вила облегченно вздохнул, когда сверкающие капли исчезли, и он увидел перед собой нишу телепорта и озабоченное лицо Калли. Эйвон сразу встал, потягиваясь. Вила тоже поднялся на ноги, взвизгнув, когда во всем теле закололи иголки.

— О, Калли, там было ужасно, ты никогда не видела такого дождя. Нам пришлось спрятаться в пещере, и мы думали, что уровень воды может подняться и затопить ее. Это был просто кошмар, а еще я точно видел какого-то мокрого крадущегося зверя...

Калли терпеливо улыбнулась, позволяя ему болтать чепуху. Вила увидел, как она глянула на Эйвона, слегка приподняв брови, и понял, что она что-то телепатически сказала ему. Губы Эйвона чуть изогнулись, и он посмотрел на Вилу.

— Вила. Заткнись.

— Отлично, — обиженно буркнул тот. — Пойду приму теплую ванну, а потом хорошенько высплюсь. Я там глаз не сомкнул...

Он искоса глянул на Эйвона, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. На губах Эйвона была все та же кривая полуулыбка. Но когда Вила проходил мимо, то почувствовал легкое прикосновение к руке.

Возможно, прикосновение благодарности?

Вила счастливо усмехнулся.

После дождя всегда выходит солнце.


End file.
